


Tradition

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane is ridiculously stubborn about her post-post-sex-cuddles traditions and everyone puts on the wrong darn clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece based on a silly piece of fanart I found.

In the opinion of one Jane Crocker, there was nothing quite like cuddling with her three respective partners after sex. It was warm and soft and just about every not bad thing in the world. Sometimes she felt like it should be awkward, but she found that it never really was. At the present time, she had her head resting in the lap of one Dirk Strider, who was lazily combing his fingers through her short hair, leaning on her left shoulder was the now dozing Jake English, and using her tummy as a pillow was the still giggly Roxy Lalonde.

And it was several levels of perfection. But they had been lying there for an awfully long time. So long that they had all caught their breaths and the tingling sensation between Jane’s legs had subsided almost ten minutes previously. So, she was ready to go through with her usual post-post-sex-cuddle-routine.

“Alright! Everyone up!” Jane announced. But of course, Jake was asleep now and Roxy just giggled at her.  
“I’d love to, Janey, but as it turns out, everyone’s lying on me.” Dirk quipped back at her.

But that was simply not acceptable! Most definitely not! So she started wiggling about, jolting Jake away and leaving Roxy’s head sitting on the mattress instead of her stomach. “Up! The lot of you! You know what time it is!” Jane huffed, siting up straight and clambering over Jake’s legs, out of the bed, leaving a groaning Roxy, a confused Jake and an amused Dirk in her wake. “Now!”

They all grumbled a little before crawling out of bed. Surprisingly, Roxy was the quickest, grabbing the first item of clothing she could, which turned out to be Jake’s shorts, and tugging them on, all the while attempting to continue walking out of the bed room. Which then ended in her falling face first onto the carpet. Dirk sighed, scooping up something that passed for clothing (His boyfriend’s boxers and Roxy’s shirt) then grabbed her under each arm and hoisting her to her feet.

There was something of a mad dash between Jake and Jane for the only remaining decent clothing (Dirk’s boxer briefs and Jake’s shirt), which Jane ended up getting, out of Jake being too gentlemanly, as well as too much of a softy, to say no to her. So naturally, he got stuck with only Jane’s skirt and Roxy’s beloved scarf to keep him warm. Though as a consolation, he did find Dirk’s gloves on the way out (How they ended up being tossed onto the ceiling fan was beyond him). And when he finally did manage to get into the kitchen, Jane was already mixing up cake batter in a bowl, grinning quite broadly from behind Dirk’s oversized shades, while Dirk, wearing Jane’s glasses, was watching with an amused smirk as their dear Roxy played with a can of whipped cream, naturally wearing his own glasses.

“Having fun there?” He asked as Roxy decided that spraying whipped cream on her nipples, in place of wearing a shirt, was a good idea.

She nodded, digging through the fruit bowl until she’d found two cherries, which then became part of her edible shirt. “Yeppers.” He ended up leaning over the counter, between Roxy and Dirk, watching Jane wave her wooden spoon around, ranting about how she needed that whipped cream, to which Roxy made a bad sex joke, as was expected, while a certain Strider slipped a hand down the back of Jake’s—err Jane’s skirt.

“You know what would be awesome?” Roxy exclaimed. “If all clothes were edible. You could just be like: Well I’m hungry, and then take off your sock and eat it.”

“Rox, that’s just gross. Why your sock? You couldn’t have said shirt or something?” Dirk retorted, with a semi-grossed out face.

“Yeah but then people would be all lookin’ at these fine things!” She jiggled her breasts around a little, grinning. “And they are for certain eyes only! Liiike, Janey eyes! And Jake eyes! And stupid-Striders-who-don’t-like-my-edible-socks eyes!”

“Or maybe you could invest in a magical garment called a bra?” Jane called as she put the cake into the oven. “I hear it does wonders!”

And so began what Roxy would refer to as the great ‘oh-my-god-Dirk-what’s-wrong-with-eating-socks’ debate, while Jane put the final touches on her cake, icing and all.  
“Janey, do you really have to do this every single time?” Roxy whined.

“Yes! Definitely! It’s tradition now!”

“If you say so…”

And so Jane walked out of the kitchen holding an iced cake which in blue icing on the top, in very neat handwriting said, ‘Congrats on the sex!’


End file.
